


Чудесные предположения

by fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake), Luchiana



Series: Есть место чудесам [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Light Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Чтоб в душе Тони Старка был мир, он должен быть уверен, что сделал всё, что мог.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton/Natasha Romanov (hint), James "Bucky" Barnes/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Есть место чудесам [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920613
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Чудесные предположения

Баки сильнее прогнулся в пояснице и застонал, подаваясь назад.

— Не отвлекайся, — хмыкнув, шлёпнул его по заднице Тони.

Легко ему говорить. Усилием воли Баки вернул своё внимание раскинувшейся перед ним Пеппер: поцеловал внутреннюю сторону бедра, чуть шире развёл пальцами складки и широко лизнул промежность, вызывая у той мелкую дрожь. Затем кончиком языка забрался под маленький капюшон и подразнил отвердевшую бусину клитора — аккуратно, едва дотрагиваясь. Пеппер здесь была ужасно чувствительная, и чтобы выгнуть её дугой — вот как сейчас — хватало самых лёгких касаний.

Вздрогнув и на миг замерев от особенно сильного толчка, Баки приник к Пеппер губами и принялся трахать её языком — в такт движениям Тони в нём. Пеппер тихо поскуливала и прижимала его голову крепче.

Кончив, Тони выскользнул из него, огладил напоследок спину горячими ладонями и пошлёпал босиком до ванной — избавиться от использованного презерватива. Как ему удавалось держаться на ногах после оргазма, для Баки оставалось загадкой: сам он обычно падал на постель, чувствуя, будто кости расплавились и превратились в желе.

Баки подтянул Пеппер к себе, вошёл в неё и всего несколькими движениями довёл их обоих до долгожданной разрядки.

Как только он скатился с неё, между ними тут же вполз Тони. Поцеловал в губы сонно жмурящуюся жену, а затем принялся сцеловывать её вкус с губ Баки, вылизывать ему нёбо и практически трахать в рот языком. Баки послушно позволял творить с собой всяческие оральные непотребства, гадая, не планирует ли Тони пойти на третий заход. Его вот точно не хватит.

Наконец Тони отстранился, перевернулся на спину и с удовлетворённым вздохом откинулся на подушки.

— Ну как, мои любимые, все довольны, всем было хорошо?

Его — такое будничное — «любимые» разлилось у Баки в груди тёплой волной.

Пеппер, согласно промычав, подкатилась к мужу под бок и устроила голову у него на плече.

— Баки? — ласковые пальцы прошлись по взмокшим волосам.

— Баки вне зоны доступа. На седьмом небе. Не кантовать, — пробормотал он и, под тихий смешок, сам повернулся, чтобы уткнуться лицом в остро пахнущий потом костлявый бок.

Когда баюкающая нега начала постепенно сходить, Баки глубоко вздохнул, нехотя приподнялся на локте, полюбовался на задремавших Старков и поднял себя с постели, тут же почувствовав два внимательных взгляда в спину. Он натянул пижамные штаны и двинулся к выходу, но остановился, услышав тихое «Погоди». Тони потянулся за собственными штанами, а Баки перебросил со стула ночную сорочку Пеппер.

— Не останешься? — спросила Пеппер, заметив, как Баки подбирает с пола свою футболку.

— Просто отопри дверь и возвращайся, — зевнул Тони.

— А если Морган придёт?.. — засомневался Баки.

— Скажем, что тебе приснился страшный сон и ты пришёл спать к нам. Она раньше часто так делала. Но вообще не думаю, что она спросит. Не то чтобы дети рождаются с чётким представлением, сколько у них должно быть родителей и как они должны спать.

Покачав головой, Баки улыбнулся, приоткрыл дверь и забрался обратно в постель. Не удержавшись, оставил по лёгкому поцелую на губах обоих возлюбленных и уснул, едва устроив голову на подушке.

* * *

Проснулся Баки первым, обнаружив себя на боку, обнимающим уткнувшегося ему в грудь Тони и прижавшуюся к тому со спины Пеппер. Лёжа втроём на огромной кровати, они умудрились занять едва ли четверть её площади. Баки смотрел на спящих Старков и с трудом мог дышать от заполнившей грудь нежности.

Всего каких-то пять месяцев назад он и помыслить не мог о том, чтобы быть с ними — вот так. Не пригретым незнакомцем, не загостившимся приятелем, даже не близким другом. Любимым человеком.

Не сдержавшись, Баки крепко зажмурил защипавшие вдруг глаза, приложился губами к вихрастой макушке Тони, осторожно отвёл прядку от лица Пеппер и снова замер. Тони не шелохнулся, Пеппер смешно наморщила нос и тихо мыкнула, но не проснулась.

Всего каких-то пять месяцев назад Баки не представлял, как вообще можно быть в отношениях с двоими сразу и не свихнуться — от сомнений, от ревности, от неизбежных счётов, кто, как и с кем чаще. Теперь же для него не было ничего естественнее и приятнее, чем просто дарить каждому из них ласку при любом удобном случае — и принимать такие же маленькие, едва заметные со стороны, знаки внимания от них. Роуди, кажется, до сих пор не вполне понимал, кем Баки остался жить при Старках. Как ни странно, Хэппи оказался проницательнее. Где-то спустя два месяца, как у них троих всё это началось, он дождался, пока Морган убежит возиться с Джеральдом, и, обведя их взглядом, неуверенно спросил:

— Так вы теперь трое?..

Он замялся, не зная, как сформулировать, но Тони просто кивнул, обронив легкомысленное «Ага». И, не теряя расслабленной улыбки, посмотрел на Хэппи прямым, серьёзным взглядом.

— А-а, — протянул Хэппи, рассеянно покивав, бросил украдкой взгляд на Баки и сменил тему, с тех пор её не поднимая.

Вряд ли он понимал их отношения, но наверняка видел, что Тони и Пеппер счастливы, а потому не лез. Баки был ему за это признателен и всегда припасал для Хэппи его любимое печенье.

Почти что джентльменское соглашение.

Пять месяцев назад ему предложили совершенно неожиданное и, чего греха таить, пугающее путешествие в неизведанное, а теперь он представить не мог, чтобы его жизнь сложилась как-то иначе.

Секс был крышесносным. Неловкость, возникшая поначалу, пропала почти сразу. Баки казалось, что для этих двоих за закрытыми дверями спальни вообще не существует запретов. Чего они только не перепробовали за это время! Позы, комбинации, игрушки. И что бы они ни делали, выходило легко и естественно, будто самой природой задумано. Баки, вот, ни за что бы не пришло в голову, что быть оттраханным страпоном может ощущаться как что-то естественное. Но ощущалось же! Пеппер в роли доминатрикс выглядела очень органично… Хотя и Тони умел отдавать распоряжения так, что по спине мурашки ровным строем маршировали, а член исходил смазкой от одного только его голоса. Впрочем, и ему самому, если верить практически расфокусированным взглядам и мгновенному повиновению, тоже удавалась роль командующего парадом, особенно если командовать проникновенным шёпотом и на ушко. А уж каким шумным был Тони, когда оказывался снизу… В общем, развлекались они по ночам много, разнообразно и со вкусом.

Хорошо, что с шумоизоляцией спальни Тони потрудился на славу, а у Морган был крепкий сон.

Тони в его объятиях тихонько запыхтел, щекоча кожу дыханием, поёрзал и снова затих.

Баки лежал неподвижно и любовался на них с Пеппер, пока в коридоре не раздалось босое шлёпанье маленьких ножек. Не успела дверь с тихим скрипом отвориться, пропуская ещё заспанную, трущую глаза Морган, как глаза Пеппер уже распахнулись — живые и ясные. Тоже, значит, не спала, наслаждалась утренним покоем. Баки улыбнулся ей и перевёл взгляд на Морган. Та, заметив его, удивлённо моргнула, расплылась в улыбке и вскарабкалась на постель.

— Доброе утро, милая, — поймала её в объятия Пеппер. — Как спалось?

— Хорошо! — звонко объявила Морган, заставив Тони глубже зарыться лицом в постель.

— Просыпайся уже, — рассмеявшись, потрепал его по волосам Баки, — солнце тебя ждать не будет. Так ведь, Морган?

— Да, солнце ждать не будет! И уйдёт на работу без папы.

— Слышал, Тони? — Пеппер потормошила мужа за плечо. — Пора вставать.

Тони мученически застонал и попытался найти укрытие в объятиях Баки, но тот выскользнул из его рук, поднялся и быстро нацепил на себя вчерашнюю футболку, а потом подхватил Морган на руки, двинувшись на кухню.

— Идём-ка, заварим папе кофе. А то папа с утра без своего чёрного топлива, видишь, не заводится.

— Кофе для папы! — кивнула Морган и добавила: — И яблочный сок маме.

— Точно. Сделаем сок для мамы. А для этого нужны яблоки. Есть у нас яблоки? Или ты все съела ночью? — прищурившись, спросил Баки, угрожая «козой».

— Нет! — захохотала Морган, отпихивая «козу». — Я не ела! Я спала!

— Ну, сейчас проверим.

Подбросив девочку в воздух, а затем опустив её на один из стульев, Баки полез в холодильник за яблоками. Пока Тони с Пеппер просыпались и приводили себя в порядок, они с Морган заправили кофеварку, выжали два стакана яблочного сока и принялись готовить лёгкий завтрак. Поручив заботам ребёнка тостер и упаковку хлеба, сам Баки занялся жаркой бекона и яиц.

— Как ты можешь быть таким отвратительно бодрым с утра? — проворчал Тони, принимая у него из рук свой кофе.

— Я просто проснулся на час раньше.

— Это ещё хуже, — ужас на лице Тони выглядел непритворным.

Баки в ответ только улыбнулся и подмигнул.

Пеппер молча потягивала сок, хрустела тостом и жмурилась на утреннее солнце.

Новый счастливый день в доме Старков начался.

* * *

Суббота проходила в неторопливом домашнем досуге. Пеппер взялась стряпать пироги, Тони возился в своём гараже в компании любознательной Морган, Джеральд нагуливал круги вокруг дома, а Баки читал книжку.

А потом за окнами раздался шум мотора. Приблизился к дому и стих. Переглянувшись с Пеппер, Баки отложил книгу, набросил куртку и вышел встретить нежданных гостей — как и Тони.

Гостями оказались Сэм, Ванда и… Вижен. Андроид, у которого на месте жёлтого камня сейчас мерцала бледно-голубым миниатюрная версия арк-реактора.

Значит, у Шури всё-таки получилось.

Тони глядел на Вижена со смесью радости, облегчения и почему-то тоски.

Гости остались до вечера. Сидели на кухне, разговаривали с Тони и Пеппер о пустяках, обсуждали планы. Морган то и дело сновала рядом с кухней, выглядывала из-за угла, но присоединилась, только когда позвали обедать, а поев, тут же улизнула опять — прятаться и шпионить. Её вниманием явно владел Вижен, но неизменно отпугивала Ванда, пусть и не очень понятно было, чем. Впрочем, Баки видел Ведьму на поле боя и вполне разделял опасения ребёнка. Интуиция у девочки была что надо.

— А ты, Барнс, — улыбнулся ему Сэм, — не желаешь под знамёна? Борьба со злодеями и всё такое. Тут-то, в глуши, заскучал уже, наверное.

Баки вскинул брови:

— Заскучал? Это в доме с норовящими разбежаться из курятника курами, любопытным альпака и пятилетней дочерью Тони Старка? Ставлю десятку, что моя жизнь ещё повеселее твоей, — хмыкнул он.

— Да, пожалуй, пятилетняя дочь Тони Старка — это явно не скучно, — согласился Сэм, верно считав с его слов посыл.

К вечеру гости разъехались, а Тони сделался задумчив и угрюм. Уложив Морган спать, Баки улучил минутку и спросил у Пеппер:

— Что с Тони? Я думал, он будет рад, что их с Шури попытка оживить Вижена увенчалась успехом.

— Он рад, — вздохнула Пеппер. — Вот только людей так же легко не починишь. Особенно когда даже чинить нечего. — Поймав его непонимающий взгляд, она дёрнула уголком рта и добавила всего одно слово: — Наташа.

И Баки понял.

Он легко поцеловал Пеппер в висок, затем плеснул в два стакана бренди, один из которых вручил Тони, и сел с ним рядом, молча обняв одной рукой. По другую сторону расположилась Пеппер с любимым хересом и запустила руку Тони в волосы, ласково перебирая пальцами пряди. Так они и просидели остаток вечера.

На другой день мрачная задумчивость Тони не прошла. Даже как будто усугубилась. Только в присутствии Морган он оживал, но стоило ей скрыться, замыкался вновь. Баки беспомощно смотрел на Пеппер, та безнадёжно качала головой. Баки ждал.

И через несколько дней ничуть не удивился, когда Тони предложил съездить на базу, откуда уже давно хотел забрать какое-то оборудование. Пеппер в этот день осталась дома, поэтому он согласился — с её молчаливого благословения. Когда они проходили через большой зал, в углу которого были сложены грудой останки большой платформы — той самой машины времени, — Тони замедлил шаг. И всё время, что они провели на восстановленной базе, то и дело оглядывался, будто искал что-то забытое.

Когда они сели в машину, чтобы поехать домой, Тони стиснул пальцы на руле и откинул голову на спинку сиденья.

— Мне иногда кажется, будто Танос… будто Танос вообще стёр всё её существование. — Тони заговорил о Наташе впервые, и Баки затаил дыхание, чтобы не спугнуть. Позволить выговориться, высказать вслух всё, что его мучило. — Если бы не фотографии… Ты знаешь, что все её вещи — вся её одежда, всякие мелочи, личное оружие — уместились в одну небольшую коробку? Клинт забрал её себе, а тут — всего несколько фотографий. И в сети — несколько фальшивых личностей. Её будто и не было совсем.

Тони смолк, глядя перед собой невидящими глазами. Баки подождал, но поняв, что продолжения не будет, положил ладонь ему на плечо и мягко проговорил:

— От большинства людей, которые умирают, остаются в основном вещи. От кого-то — пара коробок или небольшой фургончик всякого ненужного хлама. От кого-то — дом, машина, яхта и гора бесполезных побрякушек. Но знаешь, что я думаю? Что после нашей смерти в мире от нас по-настоящему остаются только плоды наших трудов. Результаты того, что мы делали при жизни. И то, что осталось от _неё_ , — Баки, вслед за Тони, не стал называть Наташу по имени, — это миллиарды спасённых ею жизней. В том числе моя.

Накрыв руку Баки своей, Тони слабо улыбнулся, но покачал головой.

— Я это понимаю. Только, видишь ли, все эти миллиарды спасённых ею людей, может, и великое наследие, но _её_ жизнь они за неё не проживут. А она заслужила эту жизнь, можешь мне поверить, — сказал он с горечью.

— Да, я уверен, что заслужила, — ответил Баки.

Что ещё он мог сказать?

* * *

Тони стал беспокойно спать по ночам, поэтому в середине теперь ложился Баки — так хотя бы Пеппер могла нормально высыпаться.

После очередного кошмара Тони лежал и безучастно смотрел в потолок, слишком усталый, чтобы сбежать в гараж, и слишком взволнованный, чтобы снова уснуть. Баки убедился, что их возня не потревожила Пеппер, повернулся на бок лицом к Тони и накрыл его руку своей.

— Снова Танос? — тихо спросил он.

— Нет. Тот день, на платформе. Знаешь, что она сказала тогда перед тем, как мы в прошлое прыгнули? «Мы на минуточку». И вот я вижу, как она говорит это своё «На минуточку», а под её ногами вдруг разверзается чёрная дыра, и она падает, а мы стоим, как идиоты… Я не понимаю, почему не сработала перчатка. Брюс говорит, что, наверное, это потому, что её жизнь стала жертвой за камень души, но я знаю, что это чушь собачья. Какая этим камням разница? Она должна была вернуться. Остальные же вернулись. Знаешь, мы ведь даже Кэрол попросили слетать на Вормир, большинство ведь… воскресли там, где исчезли. И ничего. Потом Тор с Квиллом там побывали. Тор говорил, обшарили каждый камушек — ни следа. Ни тела, ничего. Бессмыслица какая-то.

— Когда ты объяснял мне про эти путешествия, говорил, что они не влияют по-настоящему на прошлое. Что если в прошлом что-то изменить, образуется новая вселенная, новая ветвь реальности. Наверное, поэтому они не нашли тело. Оно осталось в той реальности.

— Да, да, — рассеянно согласился Тони, очевидно, думая о своём. — Но почему перчатка не сработала…

— Вряд ли ты так найдёшь ответ. Иди сюда, Тони, давай ещё поспим.

Вздохнув, тот придвинулся ближе, перекинул через Баки руку, доставая до Пеппер, и уже через минуту мирно сопел.

* * *

— Ну конечно!

Баки вздрогнул от внезапного возгласа и обернулся, сдвинув сковороду на холодную конфорку.

Тони сиял. Улыбался, почти как одержимый, бурлил кипящей в нём энергией и смотрел на Баки с восторгом. Тот порадовался, что Морган ушла на прогулку с Пеппер и не видит отца в состоянии, близком к помешательству. Уж на что у Баки нервы были крепкие — и то проняло.

— Ну конечно, она в другой реальности! — продолжил Тони свою мысль, увидев, что завладел вниманием. — Перчатка сработала, Наташа воскресла, она на Вормире — только на _другом_ Вормире! В той самой реальности, которую и создала своей смертью! Нам нужно только отправиться в прошлое и вернуть её оттуда.

На первый взгляд, казалось логично. Но кое-что не сходилось.

— Если Наташа воскресла, она должна была тогда воспользоваться этим вашим хрононавигатором и вернуться на платформу, разве нет?

Тони замотал головой:

— Оно так не работает. Временных петель не существует. То есть, если она воскресла и воспользовалась хрононавигатором, то попала на платформу в тот самый момент год назад и создала ещё одну ветвь реальности — ту, в которой как бы и не погибала. Чтобы вернуть её домой, мы должны отправиться обратно в ту же точку и предотвратить это. Отдать ей хрононавигатор с новыми координатами.

— Но ведь Стив был там, когда возвращал камни. Он сказал бы, если бы встретил её живой.

— Наверное, они просто не встретились. Он же возвращался не за ней. Прыгнул, оставил камень, прыгнул дальше. Что ещё ему там было делать?

Баки вздохнул, покрутил эту теорию в голове так и эдак, но других несостыковок не нашёл.

— И что ты хочешь делать?

— Восстановим платформу, прыгнем в две тысячи четырнадцатый, отдадим Нат новый хрононавигатор и все вместе вернёмся сюда. В любом случае — чем мы рискуем?

По всему выходило, что ничем: драться ни с кем не надо, никаких опасностей на Вормире их вроде бы не подстерегало, и худшее, что могло произойти, — они просто вернутся ни с чем.

— Только если Пеппер согласится, — сказал Баки, и Тони улыбнулся.

Они оба понимали, что Пеппер скажет «да».

* * *

— Смот’и, как я умею!

Нейт размахнулся, бросил бейсбольный мячик в выставленные аккуратным рядком пластиковые бутылки, и те, как кости домино, завалились одна за другой.

— Я тоже так могу, — с независимым видом изрекла Морган.

Дождавшись, пока Купер расставит бутылки в прежнем порядке, она тоже швырнула мяч, но промахнулась на добрый фут. Баки хотел было пошутить, что глазомер у Морган явно от отца, но потом подумал, что напоминать о случившемся в злополучном сибирском бункере не самая мудрая идея. Он посмотрел на расстроенное личико девочки, с трудом подавил желание тут же броситься её утешать и последним вошёл в дом, оставив Морган играть с младшими Бартонами под присмотром Лайлы.

Лора Бартон приветливо улыбалась, хлопотала на кухне и норовила их чем-нибудь да накормить. Клинт гостям был не рад и не видел необходимости это скрывать.

— Так зачем пожаловали? — спросил он, подперев плечом косяк и сложив руки на груди.

— Клинт! — одёрнула его Лора. — Простите. Он с утра на взводе. Не выспался.

— Думаю, — Тони, прищурившись, смерил Клинта взглядом, — у меня как раз есть средство от его бессонницы.

— Это вряд ли, — натянуто засмеялась Лора.

Клинт же весь вдруг подобрался, впился в Тони орлиным взглядом из-под насупленных бровей и процедил:

— О чём это ты, Старк?

Тот отпил предложенного чаю, глубоко вздохнул и сказал:

— Я думаю, что перчатка сработала. Что Наташа воскресла, как и все остальные, просто не в нашей реальности. И мне нужны точные координаты с твоего хрононавигатора, чтобы вернуться за ней на Вормир. Чтобы вернуть её домой.

Баки, как и Тони наверняка, был уверен, что Клинт вцепится в эту возможность, но тот лишь больше помрачнел и, кажется, еле сдерживался, чтобы не вышвырнуть их вон в ту же минуту.

— Кончай уже это, Старк. Нат погибла. Я своими глазами видел её тело — мертвее не бывает. Её не распылило перчаткой — она отдала свою жизнь за камень. Это — цена. Цена за то, чтобы вернуть миллиарды отнятых Таносом жизней. Но жизнь Наташи отнял не Танос.

— Иди ты знаешь куда, Бартон? — вспылил Тони, зло сверкая глазами. — Если эти чёртовы перчатки могут в один момент напрочь стереть, а потом с нуля воссоздать целую вселенную, как грозился Танос там, на поле, думаешь, они не могут вернуть одну-единственную жизнь? Быстро же ты сдался.

— Тебя там не было! — рявкнул Клинт. — Не ты ли сам говорил тогда — возвращаем только распылённых, только те жизни, которые отнял Танос? И мы уже проверяли, её нет на Вормире, забыл?

— Да, говорил! Потому что существуют границы дозволенного, потому что нельзя по одному только своему желанию навозвращать к жизни своих умерших родных, друзей, любимых. Мы не имели на это права. И, может быть, возвращать Нат — тоже. Но Брюс вернул. Я уверен. А теперь отдай мне сраный навигатор, чтобы я вернул её домой и Нейт снова смог увидеть свою крёстную.

Последний удар был ниже пояса. Баки напрягся, внимательно следя за Клинтом — что бы ни было, а Тони он и пальцем тронуть не даст.

— Убирайтесь отсюда. Сейчас же.

Клинт выпрямился, отлипнув от косяка, с явным намерением выгнать незваных гостей, но тут Лора тронула мужа за руку, привлекая внимание, и произнесла так тихо, что только гробовая тишина позволила расслышать её слова:

— Клинт, а если это шанс…

Тот замер, глядя ей в глаза. Долго стоял — колебался, взвешивал про себя всё — и сдался. Выдохнул:

— Ладно.

Лора слабо улыбнулась в ответ, сжала его руку и отпустила. Клинт ушёл.

— Тони, ты правда думаешь, что это может сработать?

— Я бы не прилетел сюда, если бы не думал. Я могу ошибаться, но я почти уверен, что прав.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Лора, — хорошо.

Клинт вернулся со своим костюмом.

А за окном раздался победный клич Морган, сбившей бейсбольным мячом выставленные в ряд бутылки.

* * *

Наблюдать за играми младшей Старк было сплошным удовольствием. Баки сидел на полу и смотрел, как Морган носится вокруг огромной игрушечной железной дороги, замысловатое сплетение которой — со стрелками и развилками — она сама выстраивала несколько часов. В прицепленном к паровозику грузовом вагоне хорошие ребята ехали спасать принца от кровожадного дракона, но злые разбойники перевели стрелку на другой путь.

— О нет! — патетически воскликнула Морган за трусливого кролика по имени Дерек. — Что же нам делать! Теперь мы уедем в Страшный лес и не спасём принца Чарльза! — На что рассудительный жираф Гудвин сказал: — Там дальше, у Большого озера, есть ещё праллейный путь. Если наши друзья переведут стрелку, мы доедем по нему до пещеры дракона. — Паникёр Дерек снова затараторил: — А что, если они не успеют! Поезд проедет мимо, и мы никогда не попадём на Спящую гору! И дракон съест принца!..

Баки вдруг забыл, как дышать. Он смотрел на злополучную игрушечную стрелку и всё пытался уловить какую-то мысль, какую-то смутную догадку.

Если поезд не свернёт на параллельный путь на следующей стрелке, то уедет в другую сторону.

Если Наташа погибла в две тысячи четырнадцатом, а перчатка вернула её к жизни вместе с остальными, то воскресла она…

Баки сорвался с места и бросился в гараж.

— Тони! — влетел он внутрь. — Мы не найдём Наташу в две тысячи четырнадцатом.

— И ты туда же? Баки, мы ведь уже…

— Нет, ты не понял. Танос развеял нас когда? В восемнадцатом. Вы собрали перчатку и вернули всех в двадцать третьем. Если время в разных ветвях реальности течёт параллельно, а Наташа вернулась вместе со всеми — то не в четырнадцатый год. Она воскресла в двадцать третьем году на Вормире в параллельной вселенной.

— Вот же… — привычно проглотив ругательство, Тони провёл рукой по лицу и растерянно посмотрел на Баки. — Но мы не можем просто взять и прыгнуть в другой год параллельной реальности — либо в прошлое, к её началу, либо в эквивалентное настоящее. Но если прыгнем в настоящее, то прошёл почти год…

— Но нам ведь необязательно встречать её самим. Если мы прыгнем в четырнадцатый год и просто оставим там для неё новый хрононавигатор, как капсулу времени, она сможет вернуться сама.

В уже отчаявшемся было взгляде вновь забрезжила надежда.

— Ну конечно. Да, ты прав. Вот только нужно сделать так, чтобы, вернувшись, Нат не прыгнула в прошлое, которое будет считать настоящим, и чтобы нашла новый хрононавигатор. Но это… Об этом я позабочусь.

— На этот счёт у меня нет ни малейших сомнений, — улыбнулся Баки, чувствуя, как отпускает напряжение.

Тони подошёл к нему, притянул к себе и приник к губам долгим и головокружительно нежным поцелуем, от которого у Баки едва не подкосились ноги. И предстоящая ночь стала выглядеть многообещающе.

* * *

Пеппер рассеянно резала салат и нечаянно столкнула со стола помидор. Баки поймал прыткий овощ и вернул на место, а затем обвил руки вокруг талии Пеппер, обняв со спины и тронув губами затылок.

— Переживаешь.

— Да, — не стала скрывать она. — Но, в конце концов, я знала, за кого выхожу замуж. Тони старается быть хорошим мужем и стал чудесным отцом, но… себя не переделать.

— Если бы ты сказала «нет»…

— ...он до конца жизни изводил бы себя тем, что не попытался. Я его знаю, Баки. У Тони нет спутника жизни более верного, чем его чувство вины, и сдаваться без боя он не умеет.

— Я могу прыгнуть один.

Вздохнув, Пеппер отложила нож, повернулась в его объятиях, обнимая в ответ, и заглянула в глаза.

— И чем это лучше? Что-нибудь непредвиденное случится, что-то сломается — и в прошлом застрянешь ты. Вдвоём… у вас больше шансов вернуться.

— Можно попросить прыгнуть кого-то ещё. Брюса, например, он не откажется.

Пеппер покачала головой и печально улыбнулась.

— Не стоит. Это… нужно Тони. Может быть, тогда он, наконец, почувствует, что за всё рассчитался. И сможет жить спокойно. По крайней мере, пока не объявится какой-нибудь новый Танос…

— Ну… если Тони о нём не узнает, то и беспокоиться не будет, — подмигнул Баки.

— Что, отключим спутниковое ТВ, а на Пятницу установим родительский контроль? — рассмеялась Пеппер.

— Вроде того, — улыбнулся Баки, любуясь вновь заискрившимися глазами.

— Мне нравится эта идея.

Пеппер потянулась к его губам, и хотя Морган была где-то неподалёку, Баки не смог отказать ей — и себе — в поцелуе.

Так их и застал Тони. Мимоходом улыбнувшись, попытался протиснуться мимо них к кофеварке, но был пойман Баки за руку и притянут в общие объятия.

— Обнимашки! — увидев их, воскликнула Морган и немедленно присоединилась.

* * *

Хотя Баки сам настаивал сообщить Бартонам дату прыжка, он и не рассчитывал, что Клинт приедет. А они прибыли на базу всей семьёй.

Пеппер крепко обняла Тони и Баки перед отправкой («Я пригляжу за ним» — «Берегите себя оба») и отступила от платформы, прижав Морган к груди.

«Удачи», — пожелала им Лора Бартон одними губами, держа на руках Нейта.

Купер и Лайла жались к отцу. Клинт угрюмо молчал.

Брюс, Сэм и Ванда с Виженом смотрели с надеждой.

Когда они с Тони заняли места на платформе, Баки хотел было сказать что-нибудь вроде «Вы и моргнуть не успеете», но вспомнил про Наташино «на минуточку» и смолчал. Только ободряюще улыбнулся Пеппер напоследок — и они с Тони прыгнули.

И угодили в какую-то гигантскую лужу — очевидно, ту, в которой и очнулся Клинт год (десять лет?) назад. Пространственные координаты Тони ведь брал с его хрононавигатора. А вот временная точка была та же, в которую прыгали Наташа, Клинт, Роуди и Небула. И, значит, им предстояло, возможно, несколько часов ожидания, чтобы убедиться, что они находятся в нужной ветви реальности.

Им предстояло увидеть Наташину смерть.

И надеяться, что через девять лет перчатка вернула ей жизнь.

Оглядевшись, Тони и Баки определили скалу, о которой рассказывал Клинт, и спрятались под ней так, чтобы ни сверху, ни с места, где очутился Клинт, их не было видно. После чего потянулись долгие минуты ожидания — и тишины. Отчасти — чтобы не выдать себя, отчасти — потому что все разговоры сейчас казались неуместными.

Один час и двадцать три минуты спустя всё было кончено.

Тони застывшим взглядом смотрел на распростёртое тело Наташи, и Баки пришлось развернуть его лицом к себе, чтобы привести в чувство.

— Пора.

— Что если…

— Совсем скоро мы это узнаем. Где хрононавигатор? — Тони достал продолговатый чёрный футляр — наглухо закрытый, с небольшим дисплеем. — Как Наташа поймёт, что делать?

— На её браслет будет идти беспрерывный сигнал. Создаст помехи, чтобы она не смогла прыгнуть в прошлый год. По сигналу Нат найдёт эту капсулу. Она откроется по её отпечатку, новый браслет активируется голосовым идентификатором. Остальное Наташа сообразит. Главное, чтобы капсула её дождалась.

— Ну, здесь, судя по всему, гости бывают нечасто, так что за это я бы не переживал.

Тони кивнул. Они нашли небольшое сухое углубление в скале, спрятали в нём капсулу и, помедлив ещё пару секунд, активировали браслеты.

На платформе одновременно появились трое.

Баки выдохнул с облегчением, глядя на недоумённо озирающуюся Наташу, а Тони вцепился в его руку мёртвой хваткой и не сводил с неё глаз.

— Тони? Что происходит?

Ответить Тони ничего не успел. Клинт с полузадушенным то ли стоном, то ли всхлипом первым бросился к платформе и с такой силой сжал Наташу в объятиях, что Баки всерьёз испугался за её позвоночник. Следом, опустив Нейта на пол, на платформу взбежала Лора. Оттеснив мужа, она лихорадочно ощупала Наташу и крепко обняла, осыпая поцелуями её щёку, ухо и плечо — куда попадёт. Наташа на мгновение застыла в её руках, а затем с протяжным, судорожным выдохом прильнула всем телом. И Баки вдруг пришло в голову, что Бартоны потеряли — и вновь обрели — не друга. Наташа была для них членом семьи — таким же, каким сам Баки не так давно стал для Старков.

Последовала череда объятий, щедро сдобренных слезами счастья. Сначала дети, включая Морган, с радостными воплями «Тётя Нат!» облепили Наташу со всех сторон. Затем ей на шею бросилась Ванда. Обнял, широко улыбаясь сквозь слёзы, Сэм. Осторожно, как фарфоровую, обхватил руками Брюс. Пеппер приветственно кивнула со стороны, утирая глаза. Тони, расслабившись наконец, шагнул навстречу, взял Наташино лицо в ладони и веско, со значением произнёс:

— Ты дома.

Та ответила долгими крепкими объятиями.

Остаток дня они праздновали. Вечером Бартоны улетели на свою ферму, забрав Наташу с собой. Баки со Старками вернулся домой.

* * *

Дождь лил третий день.

В доме стало тянуть сыростью, и Тони решил растопить камин, а потому возился с дровами, которые никак не хотели разгораться. Морган наблюдала за его действиями, подавая спички и газеты.

Баки сидел на своём обычном месте на диване, смотрел на них и испытывал странное чувство дежа вю.

Пеппер с бокалом любимого хереса подошла, запустила пальцы ему в волосы привычным движением и села к нему на колени. Баки так же привычно обнял её за талию. Сегодня был черёд Тони читать Морган сказку.

Огонь в камине наконец занялся, и Тони с Морган присоединились к ним на диване. А когда сказка закончилась, Морган спросила:

— А теперь тётя Нат будет опять приезжать к нам в гости?

Тони улыбнулся, поцеловал дочь в макушку и уверенно сказал:

— Конечно, будет. Вместе с тётей Лорой и дядей Клинтом.

— А Купер будет с ними?

Пеппер чуть не поперхнулась, а Баки с трудом удержал смешок, глядя, как тут же насторожился Тони.

— Наверное, будет, — ответил он. — А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Он обещал, что научит меня сбивать мячом бутылки, как Нейт.

Облегчённо улыбнувшись, Тони подмигнул и показал на Баки.

— Между прочим, Баки тоже метко стреляет. Он сам может тебя научить, ещё лучше, чем Купер.

— Баки, научишь? — оживившись, повернула к нему голову Морган.

Ну как он мог ей отказать?

— Научу. Но придётся очень много тренироваться, рядовая. Вы готовы к суровым солдатским будням?

— Да!

— А знаешь, с чего начинаются солдатские будни, рядовая Старк?

— С чего?

— С отбоя! Рано легли — рано встали. Приказ понятен? Выполнять!

— Есть, сэр! — приложила ладошку к козырьку Морган и резво убежала к себе, пожелав всем спокойной ночи.

Тони проводил её взглядом, затем забросил ноги на сиденье и с многозначительной улыбкой потёрся носком о бедро Баки.

— Сержант Барнс, — протянул он, — я бы тоже не отказался от индивидуальной тренировки с вами. Что скажешь, дорогая?

— Я думаю, что сержант Барнс и нам должен немножко показать, что такое суровые солдатские будни. По крайней мере, та часть про отбой мне нравится…

Ну как он мог им отказать?


End file.
